Nothing Stays Forever
by Xerxe-nisan
Summary: Guren is the leader of a guild of robbers, acting invisible in the darkness of the city, which is ruled by the Hiragi's with an iron fist. Shinya has long since forsaken his family, now using his talents to work for his older brother as a spy. Yuu and Mika are living in a rundown orphanage, while trying to support their siblings. In the upcoming chaos their paths shall cross...
1. One Of Those Nights

The stars shone bright that night, forming an endless and wide picture in the cloudless sky. Even with their brilliant light in the sheer blackness of the night, they hardly provided enough luminosity to enlighten the numerous, diverging streets leading to the magnificent mansions of the rich, but also to the deepest pits the city had to offer. The lanterns lining the road led the last lost souls at this late hour out of the darkness and to their desired shelter. Their fires flickered wildly, whenever a gush of wind blew through them, making the already cold weather icy.

Guren pulled his cloak closer to keep the last bit of warmth contained under it. There was not much left to begin with. The chilly air got through every fiber of his clothes, freezing him to the bone. He fought down a shiver, as he cupped his numb hands in front of his face and breathed against them. Moving his fingers Guren could feel the sense of touch and agility, which were the most important tools for this task, returning as little puffs rose from his hands and took off to the sky. The darkness was frightening to many, but one could also make a living out of it. Even if the job was more than just uncomfortable. Right now, only the drunk, the homeless and the shady were still crossing his paths, with no place to belong and the despair in their hearts keeping them away from sleep. One would argue he had gotten used to it by now, but being among those people still left a dull taste in his mouth. Hiding in an alleyway behind an abandoned cottage, his eyes followed each and every one of their kind.

Their target was the three story high mansion at the other side of the road, which they had been monitoring for half a week. This was normal procedure, but right now he was just tired of it and wanted this entire mission to end rather quickly. The house belonged to the Rikudous, one of the ten noble families whose ancestors descended directly from the imperial family, making them one of the biggest supporters of the government. The lord living there had exited the building already two hours ago, leaving only the staff members to worry about.

"Guren-sama, we are ready to begin." The voice close behind him almost made Guren jump. Turning around he had to look down to see the small figure standing in front of him. The woman's golden eyes fixated him from under her bangs and her hair was as pitch black as the night. Shigure Yukimi's ability to move around unseen and unheard was formidable and Guren knew it pretty well, but she nevertheless managed to startle him now and then.

"Report." He ordered his subordinate, who nodded at him and obeyed promptly.

"In two minutes Goshi-san will cause a commotion down the street, thus drawing all the attention to the front gate. Sayuri and Mito-san have confirmed that only ten members of the staff are remaining in the residence at this hour and the Master has just found a worthy partner at his usual gambling table. It is estimated he will return in the morning. His study lies on the second floor to the right, at the back of the building. We could confirm said object is located in that room."

"Where are Sayuri and Mito right now?"

"Mito-san is at the front gate making sure to add to Goshi-san's distraction to keep all residence at the front as long as possible. Sayuri is waiting for your arrival in the backyard."

"Well then, seems it is finally my moment to shine." Guren answered and stretched his arms to bring some life back to his muscles. It was a pain to think about breaking into a house right now. Still, sitting everything out had always been his least favorite part at work and Guren was finally getting something to do. The faster this was done, the earlier he could get home and out of this cold and dirty mess of a district. Seeing those rich people made him want to puke anyway.

He pointed to the wall, surrounding the backyard in which Sayuri was supposed to meet him. It was almost three meters high and shielded whatever was lying beyond it from any view from the outside.

"You can assure that no one is at the back of the mansion right now?"

Again Shigure nodded eagerly.

"All of them are occupied with chores in the main quarters, so getting to the backyard right now shouldn't be a problem."

Guren closed his eyes as a little smile appeared on his face. This was a far easier job than he had at first expected it to be for one of the richest districts of the city. With the regular patrols of the guards and the peaceful and calm environment the locals were much too careless with the actual security of their homes, making this job a piece of cake. It was like they were asking to be robbed.

"Shigure, take a high spot to get a full view and oversee this thing. If something doesn't go according to plan, give us the usual warning. I want to hear later, if you have noticed some situation which could have turned out dangerously."

There were more than a few times, when Guren and his group had fled from hounds and owners, due to a mistake in their plan. Alone for the shock and scars those times left him with, he wanted to avoid repeating that at all cost.

His subordinate blinked at him surprised by his command, before she replied confusedly.

"You want me to make suggestions for a fitter plan in the future, if this one is going to fail?"

"Let's hope it will not fail."

With this he turned around and walked out of his hideout into the open street. He stopped one step before the wall and put his hand against the cold stone, feeling its surface and confirming his grip against it. One look back told him, that Shigure had disappeared as silently as usual. Closing his eyes he listened to his surroundings. It was late at night and not many people were still on the streets, but it would be unfortunate, if one caught him at the wrong time, while breaking into a backyard of a noble. The guards were expected to pass through this area in two hours again, so he wasn't really worried about these guys. Still, even if the ones seeing him were just drunks, he wanted the work of the Moon Order to stay as secretive as possible. After all, their future operations and connections with the clients depended on their reputation; or more like the reputation for no information about them whatsoever, since secrecy and discretion was the most important part of their organization.

No steps and voices were audible, the city having quieted down. Right now was his best go.

Taking a deep breath Guren fixated the obstacle in front of him one last time, measuring its height and the speed he would need to climb it with, before he took a few steps back. Stretching his legs and arms he started prancing lightly on his feet, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, to get a feeling for the ground beneath him. With a few skips he broke into a dash, finally jumping against the wall and using it as a stepping stone to lift his body up higher. His fingertips reached the edge of the damn thing and taking another step against the wall Guren obtained enough momentum to place at first his forearms and then his upper body on the top of the wall. Since climbing obstacles was part of his training it all happened in one swift motion in under a second. Now crouching at the top, he took a moment to view the place he was about to enter.

 _Second floor to the right, huh?_ This pretentious place was divided in quarters and had so many windows, he only had a vague idea, which one would be correct.

 _As expected of the Rikudou family, they always had a preference for showing their wealth to the people around them. But who would have thought they would build a palace of this size? It's possibly the biggest mansion on the hill._

Since doing the Hiragis a favor the Rikudou family had risen in prestige and standing. And with their new social acknowledgment and praise, a home representing all their power had to be build. Even in the dark Guren recognized sculptures at the edges of the rooftop, as well as the ornaments and drawings adorning the sides, descending down to the balconies, which fused with every second window. These decorations alone must have cost a fortune, apart from the golden hangings he could see in the rooms. Displaying their fortune like this, Guren wondered why there weren't more safety measurements against robberies.

Silently he let himself drop to the ground, hidden behind the shrubbery which accompanied the small fruit trees a few steps back from the wall. He peeked over the bushes and eyed the terrace, bathed in the warm light coming from the dancing hall behind the huge windows. The light reached far enough for Guren to discern the perfect structure of flower beds and hedges leading the way to the small shrine on the other side of the garden. He frowned as he watched the familiar figure next to the shrine and carefully made his way over. The influence of the Hyakuya Church was strong since centuries – almost as long as the Hiragi family reigned over this city – but he had never seen nobles worshipping the Sect this openly. After all, their religion frequently collided with the political views of the rulers and nobody was permitted to have a different opinion than the Hiragis.

Close to the wall he avoided the small area bathed in light, as he made his way over to his subordinate. With her black cloak Sayuri was almost invisible in the night, hiding her presence from anyone who wasn't supposed to see her. She had observed the house for days now, without even the gardener noticing her.

"Guren-sama!" she quietly called over once he came into her view, now only a few meters away from her. Her voice was nervous as she crossed the last distance with a few hurried steps. While doing so she accidentally stepped on the long cloak, making her lose her balance and with a muffled sound she landed on the grass right before his feet.

"Uwah, I'm sorry for being so clumsy, Guren-sama! Seems like my senses are especially numb during this cold weather." The woman whispered as she picked herself up and looked around, checking for some unwanted visitors, who might have noticed her moving. Guren did the same, already used to this kind of thing. He never understood how Sayuri managed to stay under cover during observations like that, while being so clumsy and basically drawing all attention towards her, once she took a step out of her hideout. Even Shigure, who was specialized in creeping up behind people, was always discovered faster by them than Sayuri during practice. It was like she was a mouse, which would turn into an elephant once it changed locations.

"The object is still in place?"

"Yes. The master has left it in the right drawer of his desk in his study." She pointed to a window leading to a dark room at the second floor of the building. "He took it out and polished it this afternoon and I feared he wanted to take it with him, but in the end he placed it back there, right before he left." She glanced up to the tree from which she had checked the windows on the upper floors. For a moment Guren thought again about using this route to enter the study but rejected the idea once more. The space was too wide, even for him and he didn't want to break his neck in the attempt to jump on the balcony, when he could also take the bothersome, but safer route and climb up. But that would require privacy, as well as a commotion. One which Mito and Goshi were right onto.

"Sometimes I really hate these jobs." He replied as he eyed the structure of the building for what it felt like the hundredth time, planning where to place each foot to climb it up and down as fast as possible. Getting into a place was always easy. Getting out of it was a totally different matter.

Next to him Sayuri chuckled.

"You always say that." She replied smiling, giving him a weird look, eyes only being partially visible under her hood.

"I always say that, but in the end I'm still taking those jobs. Talking about a legacy-"

He stopped as his eyes spotted a tiny shimmer on the roof of the house behind them. Any civilian would just think of it as a reflection of the moon, made by the dormer windows which stood out like the tip of a mountain to the rest of the roof top. No one would even think of a small person hiding behind those images of pomp and that was why Shigure was using them to deliver her sign. The operation had started.

"Sayuri, I'll leave the rest to you." Guren told her, as he took of his coat and handed it over to her. He knew that she would follow the orders given to her beforehand. With that he slowly left the comforting security of the trees and stepped closer to the light, that made him feel like thousand eyes were watching him. He stayed there for a few seconds, taking in the silence and waiting for the alarm to be sounded. It was easier to escape when he was discovered now, than when he was already dangling from the balcony two storeys up high.

Guren didn't need to look back to confirm Sayuri being gone, since he wasn't able to sense her presence anymore. The wind picked up a bit, carrying over sounds and voices from the road nearby. Were those due to the commotion or just a group of carefree young nobles, enjoying their night lives as they were spending the fortune of their parents on women and gambling? For a second Guren thought he heard Mito's outraged yelling over the steady mumbling of the rest of the people. Seemed like those two were giving their best as well, putting all their expectations on him.

He didn't want to disappoint them.

The next moment he climbed the stairs of the terrace, a chill creeping over his body with the warmth of the cloak gone now. His steps sounded off the polished marble on the ground as he walked over to the seating area, near the huge windows of the hall. Nobody had bothered to take the table and chairs inside with the naive believe that strangers wouldn't be able to enter the back yard. What would those damn nobles think, if they saw him polluting their furniture with his dirty shoes? He had to smile as he imagined the faces of all the people that had looked down on him, calling him a piece of shit. Just like the one under his shoes with which he was covering the table right now.

Jumping lightly, Guren grabbed the top of the parapet attached to the balcony on the first floor. Placing his feet on said balcony he kept his momentum by jumping again, using the parapet as a stepping stone. Like that he was able to enter almost every noble's home, if the security was lacking this much.

 _What a piece of cake._ He thought as he finally jumped horizontally from one balcony to the other and landed gracefully right in front of the glass door of the study. Turning around to confirm any signals Shigure and Sayuri were might sending him, he exhaled his breath slowly, taking in the noises, echoing from the front of the building.

"I never expected something like this to happen in this neighborhood."

"What the hell are the guards doing? Seems like people can't even cross the road nowadays, without those bastards coming after you."

"Why does this have to happen in front of the Master's home? Thank god he's out tonight."

It seemed like the garden up front was crowded with worried people. Guren wondered a second what kind of performance Goshi and Mito had come up with, though he didn't really care as long as it sufficed its purpose and kept the people away from the study. Crouching down in front of the door, Guren inspected the lock with the bit of twilight the moon was giving him, while getting his lock picking tools out. The lock was an ordinary one with no safety measures, so he simply slid a skeleton key into the keyhole and eased the door with a light clicking sound open. A gush of warm air met him right after, as he entered the study. He had heard of a new form of architecture, where pipes were running through the walls, flooded with boiling water, heated up by a huge oven downstairs. With this the staff didn't need to prepare the fireplaces hours beforehand to get a fairly pleasant temperature in the rooms, during the cold months of fall and winter. The old man must have been in very high spirits as he had planned the construction, even using new inventions like these. Had he asked the Hiragis for permission beforehand? Guren wondered if they would allow a household to live more comfortable than themselves in their palace. Knowing the imperial family, he was certain they would take it as an insult, if someone was more advanced than them. Under normal circumstances they would ruin the family by framing them for some crime, confiscating anything they found interesting in the process. But most of the ten families had a separate status than the rest of the nobles, so maybe the Hiragis were rewarding them for their allegiance with this kind of treatment.

But a shrine as well as this newly built home? What had the old man done for this reward?

The moonlight illuminated only a small part of the room, the rest was pitch black, but since Guren had stayed hidden in the darkness over the entire evening his eyes adapted faster to it than usual. The study was small, containing a desk with a chair by the window, as well as an armchair next to the door, with several book shelves attached to the walls behind it. At first glance Guren couldn't see any paintings or other personal belongings. The desk was clean and tidy, with not even quill and ink lying around. It only added to the feeling of emptiness the study conveyed, in contrast to the rather overbearing outside. It almost seemed like the guy was hiding something.

Of course the drawers of the desk were locked, only confirming Guren's suspicion. Still the lock was again an easy one and a few seconds later, he pulled the drawer open.

A little golden piece, sparkling as it met with the moonlight rolled into his view, accompanied by a disarranged stack of letters. The Lord must have put them away in a hurry, to create such a mess. Giving those documents a curious glance, Guren took out the golden ring he was supposed to deliver by tomorrow, holding it up to examine the seal engraved in it.

Even though the nobles had sworn allegiance to the Hiragi family a long time ago, the houses remained suspicious, always trying to top the others in power and prestige. The nobles had been rivals for several hundred years, with houses rising and falling as intrigues and scandals unfolded. In this world of strict hierarchy and casts the ten families had a secure stand, but among the smaller noble families, some had already disappeared forever. In order to improve their social status and gain more power, they would use all kinds of ways to weaken the ones around them.

And that was how the Moon Order got into business.

Even more than ordering his clan to steal pieces of treasure some people were showing off with, nobles were desiring bits of information, that could possibly result in a scandal and impair the reputation of their rivals. Right now Rikudou used the seal of another family to promulgate dangerous documents, with no trace leading back to him. The family had been disgraced already, but if this continued and the Hiragis caught wind of it, they would surely go to prison if not being executed. Playing with people's lives like that was just disgusting. However instead of announcing their seal had been stolen and giving their rivals an opportunity to belittle them, his clients chose to get rid of the circling documents, as well as hiring a guild of robbers to get the family seal back. There was no way they could accuse one of the ten families without definite proof, so this mission was operated behind the official's backs in secrecy.

The bright moonlight was enough for him to confirm the accuracy of the seal. With a triumphant smile he threw the ring up in the air, and dropped it in a small bag, hanging on the side of his belt. Looking back at the drawer, he took out the other documents present there. As expected, Rikudou had kept a copy of the writing he had published, sealed and signed by Guren's client. The text was talking about a criminal, who had just been caught by the Hiragi's and was about to be executed by next week. It was a plea to pardon said prisoner, while motivating the reader to think about the injustice and corruption in the Hiragi's ruling. Ironically the truth was written there, but anyone who would openly agree with it, could drown his hope of a bright future in a river. Impressive, how much damage you could create with a ring and a fake signature.

A list of people killed as traitors and criminals followed at the end of the page. Letting his eyes lazily wander over the names, Guren froze as they stopped at a very familiar one. Holding his breath he stared at the name, before he closed his eyes and sighed shakily. Until now he hadn't noticed, how cold the air had gotten around him, due to the open door. Folding the piece of writing and hiding it in one of the inside pockets of his vest, Guren started examining the remaining letters. To his surprise all of those had been signed and sent by the Hiragi's and were addressed to the ten families. Since the seal was already broken, Guren opened all of them, reading the confidential content thoroughly.

 _Interesting._ He thought, a grin appearing on his features, which didn't reach his eyes, as he put the documents into order and back to their rightful place, exactly how he had found them. He was especially careful this time as he locked the drawer up again. If someone got wind of him knowing about the content of those letters, he would get into serious trouble.

It was not really something directly written on those pieces of paper that scared him this time. It was more the meaning behind those words, which gave him a shiver, even though he didn't know what said meaning was. Looking back at the desk a last time as he locked the door, Guren wondered if this time he really had dug something up, he was not supposed to have, before he took a few steps back and disappeared in the night.

* * *

"Guren-sama!" Shigure and Sayuri called out in unison, as he reached their meeting point a few districts away from the Rikudou residents. Guren greeted them with a nod, looking around searching for the two other members of his group.

"Mito and Goshi are still not back yet." Sayuri answered his silent question, exchanging an uncomfortable look with Shigure.

"What happened?" It couldn't be that they got caught, could it?

"The commotion was too big. People of the other residences got attracted as well. So..."

Sayuri stopped, as loud voices became audible in the distance. A woman and a man were having an argument, obviously not caring about the late hour and the sleep of the people living around them.

"It hurts! Ahhh it hurts! Why did you have to slap me so hard?"

"Because you deserved it, that's why!"

"That's not an explanation Mito-chan!"

With this the two came into view. Seeing Guren, Shigure and Sayuri already waiting for them, they fastened their steps and made their way over.

"See! Because of your unnecessary action, we are late and everyone had to wait for us. Indeed very professional."

Even in the poorly lit street Guren could see Mito's face had turned a few shades darker, now almost as red as her hair. One could feel anger radiating off her with every step she took, her hair, bound in a pony tail, jumping up and down as if to symbolize her inner turmoil. The black toupee in her hands was a mess, since she carelessly waved it around, to distract herself. She stopped right in front of Guren, arms folded in front of her chest and clearly irritated.

"There is no way I'm working alone with this guy ever again."

She pointed to Goshi, who was following behind her, shoulders hanging and clearly done for today. One hand was raised to his face, gently touching a dark spot there. Nevertheless he smiled as he joined the group.

"Yo guys! Did everything go according to plan?" He smiled at Shigure and Sayuri, before he gave Guren an apologetic look.

"At least on our end. Why are you late? What happened?"

"Well..." Goshi trailed off, still rubbing his cheek. He glanced over to Mito, before he faced the rest again.

"The commotion worked too well -"

"Goshi is a pig -"

Both stopped and looked at each other. Mito was the first to find her voice again.

"You call that a commotion?"

"It worked didn't it? I thought you were committed to your work."

"Well yeah..." She paused for a moment - speechless - but the anger forced her to speak again. "But not like that, you damn idiot."

A slapping sound, accompanied by a cry were echoing through the street as Mito hit Goshi a second time.

"Seriously, for what did I deserve that?" Goshi cried, now holding his other cheek as well.

"Guys." Guren's voice silenced both of them. "Report now."

Guilt was mixed in their eyes, as Mito and Goshi glanced at each other. Then they straightened up, switching back into professionals.

"Apparently, Goshi's commotion was to openly harass me, without letting me in on the plan."

"And since she reacted all but rationally, people thought it to be real."

"It was _REAL!_ " Mito yelled, eyes throwing daggers at the man beside her. "However, I did indeed react very rash, so the people we drew the attention from, wanted to help me. And then..."

"They got a hold of me." Goshi finished. "And tried to calm down Mito-chan. In the end someone wanted to even walk her home."

"Someone contacted the guards as well, so we had to hurry and get out of there, before they would lock Goshi up. This guy eventually made a dash for it, while I needed to pretend to be the shaken up young lady, who was very glad for the help she was receiving. In the end I just walked up to an entrance of a random residence and told my guardians to leave, since my father wouldn't want to see me coming home with strangers late at night."

In addition to his sleepiness Guren could feel the pounding of a head ache coming up, as he lowered his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Do I have to remind you, what the Moon Order stands for?"

Seeing Mito and Goshi avoiding his gaze, as their eyes wandered to the ground was answer enough. Still granting the information he had received this night, maybe the extra time those guys gave him had paid off well.

"Did you at least get the ring?" Mito asked quietly.

"I did. And even more than that." Guren answered, as he turned around and walked off. "Let's go home, before I laugh my ass off, because of the stupid faces you two are making." Head turning to the side he smirked at them, which resulted in their features lighting up.

"So the mission was a success?" Mito asked, voice mixed with doubt.

"For me, it went pretty smooth because of you guys." Guren said as he looked up into the night sky. He wondered about the letters he read tonight and what he would do with the information. What were the Hiragi's planning in the future? How would that involve the nobles, the city and the Moon Order? Guren couldn't tell at the moment.

He also imagined the situation Goshi and Mito had been in and wondered if he would have been amused, if he had seen it. Guren hated to admit it, but sometimes these jobs weren't so bad.

"So yeah. It was a success."

* * *

Yuu shifted as a shiver ran down his body, pulling his thin blanket closer with the desperate hope to keep the cold away. The attempt proved to be useless, so he pulled his knees to his chest and folded his trembling hands in front of his face, to warm them up with his unsteady breath.

This all would not have been necessary, if he had been there.

All cuddled up like this, Yuichiro listened to the shallow breathing of the smaller kids and looked up at the dark ceiling. How much longer would it take Mika to get home? During the first nights Yuu hadn't noticed his absence. The guy was always back by morning, though he usually looked tired as hell. But soon after that, Yuu's nightmares returned and he woke up in the middle of the night and Mika's soothing breath next to him, that would normally lull him back to sleep, was gone. Especially in cold nights like this he missed the company of his friend, who somehow always ended up clinging to Yuu by morning. Yuu would complain about it, but secretly he was glad, since Mika chased away the cold. If Mika was there, he could sleep peacefully. But now with his friend gone and worries flouting back and forth in his mind, Yuu asked himself again, why the guy had to go through such lengths to support them. They were a family after all. They would figure something out. He didn't need to carry the entire burden by himself!

The door to the floor finally opened and with small and silent steps Mika entered the room. Eyes sticking out from under the blanket, Yuu watched the other, who carefully made his way over, while avoiding stepping on the snuggled up children. Before his friend could properly see him though, Yuu turned around to face the other direction. Mika would always smile when he got back, no matter what had happened and it felt like a stab to Yuichiro's heart. More than anything he feared the day when this smile would disappear from those features. He wouldn't let it get this far.

"I'm back." Mika whispered with a voice light and clear as glass, while he slipped under his blanket and shifted closer to Yuu. The boy didn't reply nor did he turn around. He never did and still the other said these words every night. With Mika's comforting presence snuggled up behind his back, he relaxed a bit as the worries of the night slowly faded. One thought remained though, before the sleep overcame him.

He needed to protect Mika at all cost and prevent this smile from vanishing forever.


	2. A Change Of Plans

The food was disgusting. Yuu had thought over the years he would get used to this kind of taste, but nope it was still bitter and impossible to eat. With a pained expression he viewed the indefinable mush in front of him and didn't want to know, what the ingredients used to be. How should the other children and he himself get taller and strong from this garbage? He looked at the smaller kids, which were seated around the table, chatting happily and wondered if they had just accepted their fates. Yuu had been in this orphanage for four years now, but no way was he going to keep living like that!

Finally he took the bowl up to his mouth, pinching his nose with two fingers and gulped the food down. The boy shook as the bitter taste brought tears to his eyes and he felt like throwing up.

"Really Yuu-chan. You should show some manners when eating with others." Mika's voice sounded from opposite him, producing a deathly glare from Yuu.

"I'm not showing manners, if they are giving us muck like this. How can you all eat it?" Yuu complained, while Mika eyes clouded for a moment. From time to time they were given this kind of food. Yuu wasn't sure if it was because of money issues or if it had something to do with the special treatment they were receiving. Either way, the director should take better care of these kinds of things. It was not only the food. They slept on the ground and the number of blankets was barely enough to cover all of them at night. As a result some of the kids had gotten sick and they might lose one or two by the next week. Reading Mika's features under his blond, shining hair, Yuichiro could see how much it got to him. Mika was working his ass off and saving money for all of them to break free of this place – to live on their own. It was an ideal dream, but Yuu was sure, if it was Mika, he would make it happen.

That much he had finally gotten out of the boy by now. Also, that he had hidden the money at different locations in the city, since the housemasters had taken it away from him before. Yuu had told Mika to stop worrying and managing everything on his own. Yuichiro was the same age as his friend. He could work at the same place and they could share the burden. But whenever he offered his help to the other boy, he would earn a panic struck and shocked expression.

"No Yuu-chan! You shouldn't go to that place. Never." Back then, Mika had grabbed his shoulders with both hands and shaken him. Seeing his warily expression however, Mika had pedaled back, giving him a wide smile.

"You have to show manners at that place. Manners are everything! And since Yuu-chan doesn't have any manners at all and lashes out at the simplest and stupidest things, there is no way they would hire you."

Yuu had thought of following Mika secretly once or twice, but since the other went out of his way to keep it a secret, he didn't want to destroy his trust like that. But Mika needed help, Yuu was sure of it. All those tired smiles he was forcing himself to, all the hurt and pain in those blue eyes, in which Yuichiro lost himself from time to time. Not that he would ever say that out loud. The bastard could be annoying as hell, if you gave him just one opportunity.

"Mika onii-san! Would you play with us?" Juni, a small kid who used to cry all the time tucked at Mika's sleeve to get his attention. The blonde looked down to the small child with those gentle eyes and his smile reflected on the other's face.

Glancing over to Yuu, Mika's smile turned into an evil grin and the other already knew, what was coming.

"How about we play our favorite game?"

Yuu groaned disgruntled, as the little kid's eyes sparkled when he looked over.

"Bothering Yuu onii-san", Juni exclaimed loudly and the other kids cheered from all around the table. Yuu's forehead met the tabletop, as he could already hear the little monsters getting off their seats to run over to him. He sent Mika a deadly glare that said 'I hate you so much' and heard Akane chuckle next to him.

"They are really fond of you." She said right before the first kid landed on his back and two others pulled on his sleeves. With all their power combined, Yuu was wrestled to the ground. Hearing their happy laughter and starting to smile as well, he tried to grab the little brats, as they tickled him. Whenever he got one, the others would head to the rescue and attack together, until they had freed their friend from the fangs of the monster. All the while Mika and Akane would cheer for them from the sidelines, joining in with their laughter.

"I'm giving up." Yuu called out defeated, which was met with voices of disappointment. Having the kids seated all around him, he smiled a wide grin and whispered something. The exact same grin appeared on each face of the children and they turned around to look at their next prey.

"Oh no." Mika said quietly, before he ran around the table to get away from his former army, which now had turned against him. But the kids were just an enemy no one could outrun or defeat, so a few seconds later, Mika ended up the exact same way Yuu did before. His light laughter sounded like a melody, as it was mixed with those of the other children.

"Alright everyone! Let's let Mika oni-san live and clean up the table, shall we." At Akane's words Mika gave a sigh of relieve while all the others, including Yuu, complained loudly, but still got up to take on the task.

"You are evil." Mika said, as Yuu kneeled down next to him, grinning sheepishly.

"You are one to talk. That was just payback." Yuu exclaimed, stretching out a hand to help the other get up. Right now he was wearing the expression Yuu wanted to see more on Mika's face. Not a forced smile, which shut away the hurt and discomfort, due to the hardships Mika had to go through. Not the sad look in his eyes, which he couldn't hide even though he tried his hardest, begging Yuu to help him and to make it stop. Right now Mika was smiling because he was happy to be amongst his family, for the love he felt towards each of them. It was a smile, which filled every person looking at him with warmth and lighted up even the darkest features.

* * *

With a sigh Guren leaned back in his chair, hands running through his hair in defeat, before he picked up the quill again, looking at the giant stack of paper on his desk, as if it was about to poison him. Almost six hours ago he had locked himself up in this room, working constantly on answering the letters of business partners, as well as reviewing their goods and his inventory. Several lists, registers and tables were sprawled out next to him. His attempt to keep them in neat order had failed miserably after hours of checking through them and now they were just piling up on the desk or covering the ground. With each new letter the chaos around him increased. Guren was usually a person to keep his work place tidy, but it seemed even he could turn it into a clutter once in a while. He still wondered how he had managed to answer any letter in all this mess. It was a nerve wrecking and tiresome task and required concentration, which had left him hours ago. Right now would be the best time to take a break, but Guren was too stubborn to give up just yet. His partners were waiting for a reply or at least for acknowledgment, and his future connections depended on the ties he made and cherished. Those were the lives of his subordinates and colleagues and it was the responsibility of a leader to take care of them.

His thoughts trailed off as he watched the shadows run longer and longer with every minute, which felt like an eternity in itself.

Six hours, but still the stack just wouldn't get smaller. He knew he had put off the paperwork a bit, but nevertheless he was surprised, as Sayuri and Shigure brought the documents to his study. His shocked expression must have shown on his face, because both of them eagerly volunteered to help him. As if it wasn't hard enough to concentrate on this boring stuff. He really didn't need those two running around and fussing over him. Besides, he could work more efficiently whenever he was alone. So honoring his wishes, they had not disturbed him since, not even offering him lunch or reporting news. He might as well have died in the meantime and they would only grow suspicious once he missed his third meal of the day.

 _I could really grab something to eat right now._ He pondered, while his stomach kept growling at him after being neglected the entire day. Guren could always concentrate better on an empty stomach and he figured, once he ate something, the tiredness of the day would take him. Unsure how to decide, he eyed the stack of letters again and tried to measure how many hours of work were still to come. How could his father have managed and led an entire organization, without any trouble up until the day Guren had taken over? Watching his father, when he was younger, it had always seemed so easy to be the head of the Ichinoses. People had respected and trusted Sakae. Only when Guren was sixteen he had to learn the hard way that trust, reliance and faith were values which needed to be earned over years of cooperation. Of course, being his father's son, people had respected him. They also knew what he was capable of - he was said to be the most promising descendant of the clan since a century - but Guren still wondered if they were able to trust him with their lives, as they did with his father.

Even though the guy had been dead for four years, his shadow still seemed to haunt Guren. It was not only with the immense footsteps his son had to fill or the respect and love with which Guren still remembered the man. In Guren's eyes he would never be as great as his father, whether it was in having the trust of his clan, or in dealing with the superiors.

Guren always thought he would have enough time, right beside his father, to learn everything that was important.

Until that day.

He thought the memories of that time had finally left him for good, but reading the letters of Rikudou a few days prior, his father's name was written on the list of the wrongfully killed. Not only was it humiliating to have his father's name used just to anger the Hiragis and get rid of an opponent, but the one who produced these flyers was Rikudou himself, who, four years ago, had sat on the same table with the other eight noble families and voted for Sakae's execution. They were still degrading him, even many years after his death. Like it was such a surprise.

Guren stopped writing mid sentence, due to his hands shaking forcefully. His face however didn't give away any emotion as he dropped the quill, spilling the black ink all over the paper. With a tired and disappointed sign he stared at the mess on his desk, picked up the soaked material and dropped it in the bin behind him. The stack still seemed enormous, so he at least picked up three additional letters and got up from his seat, walking over to the window. Opening it, he was met with a light, fresh breeze of the rainy afternoon, accompanied by the icy mist that still remained in the cold season. Guren took a deep breath of the air, leaning half way out of the window and watched the life of the city take place before him. Being a noble himself, Guren owned a building in the noble district as well as several secret bases in the lower parts of the city. Representing the Ichinose family, he resided in the mansion most of the time, even though he hated the pretentious life in the midst of his enemies, who wore faked smiles and looked down on his entire clan. The Ichinoses were marked traitors many centuries ago and the grudge and humiliation against them still lingered on. Shared hatred was the best way to unite people, so his family had remained the scapegoat and traitors in the eyes of the Hiragis. By giving everyone the same enemy, the Imperial family secured their superior standing and the allegiance of the other nobles.

Guren escaped a smile as he spotted the marketplace in the far distance down the street. How desperately he would like to leave this dull mansion, hide his presence under old, rotten clothes and join the lively hustle.

But dressing up and acting polite and high was necessary, since his name also unified many other families under it. Families which, even with their low standing, were faithfully following the Ichinose Clan for many hundred years. They were depending on Guren as the leading figure and their business relied on his connections. Sayuri's and Shigure's parents for example had considerably high standing in society and been his father's most trusted subordinates. The Hiragis of course knew which families were associated with him, but Guren wasn't sure if they had made the connection to the Moon Order yet. The organization of robbers and information brokers was the secret business they were pursuing, under the cover of rich merchants. The secret activities of the Moon Order had started with Guren's father and were now also passed on to him. Along with his duties as a noble.

 _Making your son become a criminal. Father, what kind of education was this?_

Guren had asked himself this question many times when he was younger and soon came to realize that they were living two lives. One in the shadows of the night, hidden behind the pretentious and decorated other. If someone saw him attending one of those tedious noble gatherings, where no one gave a fuck about his opinion, it was not hard telling which life he preferred. Although the jobs were uncomfortable from time to time.

Turning around, Guren faced his room again, feeling the wind tingle his skin and play with his hair. After examining the sender he broke the seal of each letter and unfolded the content. Again it stated mostly numbers - calculations and profits of stores the Ichinoses oversaw amongst others - as well as reports about customers, recent troubles and challenges they were about to take, to improve their business. Skipping through the reports, Guren was staggered about the absence of problematic incidents, such as robberies, blackmailing and sheer threats, as they had occurred the months before and basically as long as he could remember. His merchants still made enough profit for the Moon Order to support their work, but he usually lost a third of his earnings either to the nobles - who naturally presupposed they didn't need to pay in a filthy Ichinose store - as well as the Imperial Demons, which demanded protection money from every store in the city. The criminal syndicate, which controlled most of the illegal groups, as well as the drug and gambling market, had interfered with some of his jobs from time to time. Since the Imperial Demons were much bigger in size and power than the Moon Order, Guren didn't stand a chance to revolt or even fight against them. His group would be crushed in the blink of an eye, as well as all the people secretly supporting them. The only reason why the Moon Order still existed was because Guren let them keep a low profile to not pose a threat in any way. His organization was probably too small and insignificant. And since the leader of the Imperial Demons always had the opinion to use everything that could still be useful, Guren had had the unpleasant fortune to work for them as well.

Raindrops, being carried by the wind, landed on his neck, sending a slight shiver over his body. The rain didn't stop there, flying past him and dropping on the writing in front of him. The ink dissolved as the drops met the paper, forming black trickles, which began to make the stuff unreadable. Before any big harm was done, Guren flung the letters over to his desk, setting up his mind to attend to them right away. Or maybe he should head down first to show his subordinates he was still alive? He was pretty sure they both had wanted to check on him several times by now, but never in the world would they disobey one of his commands. Shigure and Sayuri were pretty stubborn when it came to such things.

Before doing any of these however, Guren was interrupted by a knock at the door. Not sure if he should actually admit to being relieved about this disturbance, Guren kept his stand right by the window, as he called out to the person on the other side. The small figure of Shigure appeared at the entrance with Sayuri right behind her, both wearing expressions of worry, accompanied by a mix of annoyance and apology. Their faces alone spoke volumes and Guren already figured who had just entered his mansion.

He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the window frame, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Let him in." Was the reply those two were receiving right as Goshi made his way into the room, by lightly pushing Guren's subordinates aside.

"Seems like you are very busy, Guren. I hope you are not dying of boredom." Goshi smiled at him teasingly. Then he took in the open window and pointed in the other's direction.

"Man it's freezing in here. Were you actually trying to skip work by getting sick? That's not very nice! But I see! That way, Shigure and Sayuri have to nurse you to health. Why have I never thought of it? Giving yourself in the care of those gentle hands, what else does a man want in his life. Guren you are a genius!"

From behind Goshi, Guren's subordinates started complaining frivolously.

"Guren-sama would never do such a thing. He's far too considered and proud to take advantage of our care in such an unhanded way. How can someone like you even say something like this?" After her yell filled with rage, Sayuri pedaled back, now turning bright red like an apple. She pulled her hand to her chest and her eyes evaded those of the others.

"But...if Guren-sama really was about to get sick, I'm sure Shigure and me will be eager to take care of him."

"Oi Guren, do you hear that? How badly I want to catch a cold now."

"If your health was decaying in any way, we would just leave you to die." Shigure's cold reply was delivered quietly and in a monotone voice, but it didn't take away any of the threat conveyed with it.

"My, My. Why are you two always so cold?"

"Goshi, please stop messing with my subordinates." At Guren's words Goshi waved him off, while giving him a wink only he was able to see. At this the young Ichinose sighed, hands rubbing his temples, as he could feel a headache coming up.

"Shigure, Sayuri don't let yourselves get teased so easily by that stupid guy. Also, stop saying things that are uncalled for. You may leave now." He had said these words in a calm manner, not meaning to scold them, but the two still reacted like kicked puppies, heads sinking to their chest, shoulders dropping and their already small figures shrinking a few centimeters. With a guilty, almost sorrowful 'Yes' they left the room, closing the door behind them.

After seeing the reaction of the women, Goshi exhaled the air sharply, almost forming a whistle.

"That was not very nice. You should treat your ladies better." With a thumb Goshi pointed to the door behind him, where the two had just left the room.

"They will get over it." Was Guren's simple reply. Then he closed the window and fixated Goshi.

"So why are you here?"

"Since you are caught up in your other duties -" Goshi walked up to Guren's desk, taking the seat for visitors in front of it. He rested one foot on his knee, before his right hand wandered under his vest, to pull out a neatly folded letter, tied with a red ribbon. "I took it upon myself to control the check points and it seems we got mail again." Goshi waved with the stupid letter like it was some kind of special treat.

"Are you interested?"

"Have you looked at it already?"

"Of course I have. That's why I'm here in person and didn't pass it on to another member of the Moon Order. I think this is something you could enjoy. It's been a week since the last job and knowing you, I think you got enough of your noble duties already. So what about a change?" With this Goshi sent the document flying towards the other. Guren caught the envelope in midair, turning it a few times to examine the material. No seal, as usual. There have been a few stupid enough to officially hire a thief. And even those idiots, which basically openly announced to get the houses of their rivals robbed, had been satisfied with the work.

 _A red ribbon...Seems like the sender has a fondness of decoration. A female maybe?_

Opening up the envelope and taking out the message, Guren's hunch was confirmed, as he recognized the familiar handwriting. Seeing the expression of the other darken, Goshi chuckled.

"Seems like this one is becoming one of our most loyal customers."

"Like I would care."

"Oh come on! You know her from those social gathering. Lady Agatha is one of the most respected noble women out there. All those fancy parties, where she is badmouthing every lady not invited and flirting with the blokes? Maaaan why was I never invited to it? Even you have been there." Goshi sounded like he had just been thrown out of paradise, as he leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes. Like it was such a social disgrace, if you had not been to one of Agatha's stupid gatherings. Yes, she always invited the high and important people as well, but those rather chose not to attend anymore. It all seemed like a childish game to get the better of some, who have fallen in her sentiments. Guren had been there once to gather information, but the entire ordeal had been pointless. No productive words were exchanged during any conversation back then.

 _Interest me? You know I hate her, but I can't leave this job to any of the others._

The skills of the other members of the Moon Order were extraordinary, but those women were the wives of high ranking members of society and some of them put more thought in the security than Rikudou. But maybe there was another way to get a hold of the piece, without entering a home this time.

"At least she doesn't want it to herself." Guren answered as he finished reading the message. As always the letter was completely anonymous, but it was not hard figuring out, who sent them to steal fancy jewelry of women in high social standing. And since Lady Agatha had been offensive enough to wear some of the stolen jewelry, to show her triumph to those around her, many had also hired the Moon Order to get it back. They had to operate tactful to not get caught up between the mischiefs of those women. Guren didn't want to create a stir. If she had not paid so well up until now, Guren would have turned down these jobs long ago, since the only additional information he received in the process had been gossip. Sure one could make use of it as well, but what was the point, if you couldn't confirm the truth behind those words?

Right now, he couldn't care less about this child's play. In fact he had better things to take care of, like getting to know more about the circumstances described in the letters he had read in Rokudou's study.

 _Why would the Hiragis and the Hyakuya Church -?_

"We can keep the piece this time and she is even giving out additional payment. How about making some extra money?" Goshi said, trying to be convincing.

 _We've got enough money on our hands._ Is what Guren would have liked to say, but the truth was, the merchants working under him needed a loan to advance their business further and the Imperial Demons could also pass by again. Having some savings could prove to be better in the future.

Another look to his messy desk covered with piles of documents helped him decide. He had stayed in this room far too long for his taste. He would get the work done some time during the evening or the next day.

"As much as I hate to do this woman another favor, she does pay really well. And I could also get some fresh air. Who else knows of this?" Guren put the small card with the message written on it back in the envelope, before shifting it in a pocket of his shirt.

A wide, triumphant grin appeared on Goshi's features and his eyes conveyed the words 'See, told ya' with so much smug, Guren would have liked to kick that attitude out of him. It reminded him too much of another person, with a name much too high for his taste and a behavior, that annoyed Guren to the death.

"I told Mito we might be onto something, but nothing more." Goshi replied with a shrug.

"Well then, let's get the team and see what is expecting us this time."

* * *

The sun was setting and after the regular checkups in the evening, Mika took off again. Yuu had just given him a grunt, as he and Akane sent him off. Yuu didn't want to let him go. He wanted to grab the blond boy and lock him up somewhere, so he couldn't hurt himself anymore. Watching the figure disappear from the facility, without the director noticing, Yuu felt again the urge to follow the other. He clenched his fists, rage filling him because of his inability to help Mika. They were mostly overseen during the day and not allowed to leave the orphanage, so the only jobs he could take would be right around this time. But what normal job would be around the evening till midnight and suitable for a kid?

None.

Clenching his fists, Yuu bit his lip. This couldn't go on. The daily routine was most weeks the same, so he knew the best time to sneak out during the day. With this amount of children, they wouldn't notice him being gone an hour, would they?

A hand was lightly tapping his shoulder and he met the eyes of Akane.

"I know what you are thinking. But Mika is doing all this to protect us. You would destroy all of his efforts, if you put yourself in danger as well, Yuu." She trailed off and looked to the ground. The grip on Yuu's shoulder tightened.

"But you should know that I feel the same way you do." Her voice sounded defeated, as if all the energy had left her body. "It's just not fair."

This time it was Yuu who comforted her, by putting a hand on her head to make her look up again.

"Maybe we cannot protect him from the stuff outside, but we can do our best here at home." The words were more meant for her than for himself. Yuu had already decided what he needed to do. "Let him feel welcome and make him happy, so that he can get his energy back."

At this Akane nodded eagerly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Mmh." She nodded, as the first tear started running down her cheek. "I'm sure he would like that." She smiled at Yuu, then, wiping her tears off, she turned around and put a smile on her face again, before she called out to the kids.

In the four years Yuu had been at the orphanage led by the Hyakuya Church, he had never seen Akane cry before.

* * *

The night was as cold as ever. Everyone had gone to bed a few hours ago, but Yuu waited again. Leaning against the cold stone wall next to the entrance, he listened to his own breathing, the only sound audible in the silence. Mika was late. Yuu couldn't really tell by how much and his friend was running late pretty often, but tonight something seemed different. An odd feeling clung to Yuu, dragging him down, while restlessness kept the sleep away. He stayed like that, thoughts spinning down in a spiral, like they were being pulled down by a stream, or engulfed by the darkness.

The door opened next to him and a small figure stepped in. Yuu recognized the golden, curly hair, as the moonlight fell on it.

"Mika."

Surprised the other turned around. As Yuu's eyes fell on the face of his friend his heart felt like it had just been crushed.

"Yuu-chan...You... s-should sleep already. Really, do you know how late it is?" Mika's voice was breaking, even though he tried to sound steady. He was holding a bag in one hand, which now dropped to the ground as Yuu walked over and shook him.

"What happened to you?" At Yuu's words Mika's eyes widened in shock and for a moment the emotions he had hidden all the while reflected on his face. Like a wave, pain and sorrow gushed over it for just a second, then he closed his eyes and the walls he had put around his feelings rose up again.

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean? Yuu-chan must be tired." He chuckled, but it got stuck in his throat, as the grip on his shoulders tightened.

"For God's sake, Mika, stop lying to me! Stop pretending!" Yuu hesitated as the other flinched at his words. Surprised at the volume of his voice, he looked past Mika and over to the other room, hoping not to have woken anyone over there. The rage he had kept down all this time had finally made him yell.

Taking a deep breath to fight his feelings down, Yuu fixated the blonde and continued in a whisper.

"You look like hell. You never look good when you come home, but you have never been this bad." He stopped, leaning in closer and his voice grew desperate. "Don't you trust me? I know you want to manage everything by yourself, but there comes a point when you have to share the burden. You will break apart otherwise and I don't just want to sit on the sideline and watch you destroy yourself. Aren't we a family? We protect each other, don't we?" He trailed off, trying to see Mika's eyes, which were now hidden under his bangs. The face of his friend was pale and the blonde looked worn out and hollow. Almost like a ghost.

"Yuu-chan. It's gone." Mika's voice was so faint and light, Yuu had almost mistaken it as his imagination.

"My savings. Everything I have worked for until now. I've checked all the hideouts and all of them have been robbed. I thought -" He started trembling and so did his voice. "I thought I had been careful enough. I... I always made sure no one was following me, but -" Finally Mika met the other's eyes. He blinked several times, as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they started streaming over his face.

"It's all gone. All the hard work and it was for nothing!" With this he broke down in sobs. Mika, the strong boy who always wore a smile on his face. Who lightened up the mood of everyone with his charisma. Right now, he was just a shadow of his old self, being crushed under the strain and struggle of this cruel world. Watching Mika crying on the ground, Yuu kneeled down as well. Glancing in the bag his friend had dropped moments before, he recognized a bunch of vegetables, as well as dried salted meat and sweets, Mika must have bought sometime during the day.

"You idiot. Only because I nagged this morning because of the food." Yuu muttered to himself, feeling even more guilt piling up in his heart. This guy really was terrible.

"Huh?" Mika asked, looking up, while trying to wipe the tears off his face, though they didn't stop flowing.

"You really are an idiot." The other answered, finally grabbing Mika's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. The trembling boy froze for a moment and Yuichiro feared he might try to shake him off, but then he relaxed in his arms and rested his head on his friends shoulder.

"Yuu-chan is an idiot. You don't understand." His voice was so weak, Yuu feared it might disappear for good the next moment.

"What's there so hard to understand? It's just money, stupid! We can get it back. Together. In half the time! And this time we are doing it my way. Trust me, I have a plan!"

At his words Mika looked at him with red, watery eyes and clearly not convinced. At least he had stopped crying.

"You having a plan sounds like a really bad plan."

Yuu was ready to yell at him, but as the blonde started to smirk, he stopped himself. Instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like a spoiled brat.

"Well, you are probably right. But I will do it anyway. And it will work. Just watch me."

At his words, the blond boy pondered a moment too long for Yuu's taste, before he gave his reply.

"Since stopping you doesn't seem like an option anymore, I will have to make sure you don't run into trouble, don't I? You are terrible." Even though he said these words, Mika seemed kind of relieved, as if he had been freed from something horrible. Yes, he still looked awful, but Yuu had the feeling that getting his friend to share at least a tiny bit of his burden had helped him overcome something. Maybe one day his friend would stop these selfless acts and share the secrets which he was keeping locked up so deep in his heart. Maybe one day Mika could accept that they could fight side by side. Until then however, Yuu would protect the idiot from his own actions and those of the ones who were hurting him.

 _I will make sure your work hasn't been for nothing. You don't have to leave for the night again. We will live and learn out there. And we will get your money back as well._

That evening, Yuichiro of the Hyakuya orphans made up his mind. And just like that, the wheels of fate started turning.


	3. Unexpected Meetings

As an early Christmas gift I present you chapter 3 :)

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I repay you with 11k words!

* * *

„Yuu-chan, I still don't think this is a good idea."

Rain was pouring down and flooding the streets, as the two kids fought their way through the muddy hell the ground beneath their feet had become. Under the constant water coming down from the cloudy, grey sky above them, tiny streams trickled past the rooftops forming ponds out of puddles, which were impossible to avoid by now. Mika couldn't recall exactly when his shoes had become completely soggy, his soles squishing with every heavy step and the dampness crawling up his pants. The moisture clinging in the air made it hard to breath – a feeling like drowning without water.

Both of them had just sneaked out of the orphanage since the teachers and doctors were usually taking a break around midday, leaving the children a bit of free time, before additional tests started later in the afternoon. With a frown Mika looked at the clean, fresh cut on his arm, the stinging pain still being present even though the bleeding had stopped hours ago. He could still recall the sensation of the knife cutting through his skin and the glass tube catching his running blood. The doctors were drawing their blood more frequently this month. Doctor Saito said it was for their own good and analyzing blood, while researching a disease seemed to be a normal procedure, but why could no one ever explain what exactly was wrong with them?

Mika's frown only deepened, eyebrows drawing together as he watched the figure in front of him, leading the way to an unknown destination. He didn't exactly know what Yuu had planned, but he already had a guess. And that guess was far from reassuring that 'everything would just work out fine' as Yuu always used to say during the last days. It was good to see the other's fighting spirit coming back. He always cheered up and became livelier once he had set his eyes on an interesting and challenging task, which was based on practical skills and techniques, rather than actual brain work. Let's face it, Yuu-chan wasn't really the brightest. And that was what scared Mika a bit right now, since he didn't exactly know what he had to expect, being totally at the other's mercy. And he wasn't sure if Yuu knew either, what he himself had planned out. Mika trusted his friend with his life, but was Yuu even capable of taking care of himself, once he stepped out of the protection of the orphanage?

Skipping through the puddles with light steps and being totally unfazed by the depressing weather surrounding him, Yuu almost seemed like a young sheltered bird, leaving his nest for the first time and going on his first big adventure, without knowing the dangers stalking behind every corner. As much as Mika loved seeing the other in such a carefree and light hearted way – it had almost seemed impossible that he would ever smile again, back when he had first come to the orphanage – he also feared the mean predator, catching the bird out of the sky and breaking its small and delicate wings.

"Ah, stop being so critical. I will manage this. You just stay back and watch me." His friend turned around, a big grin displaying on his face. The idiot was so sure of himself! Mika's eyes wandered disapprovingly from Yuu's features down to his totally drowned feet and back up. How were they going to explain their messy and roughed up appearance, while keeping up the charade of not having left the orphanage? Had Yuu even considered this for a second? He probably hadn't even thought about it, being so keen and fixated on helping Mika out of his desperate situation and with all the worries building up inside of him, he had taken the first and fastest route out of this mess, not caring for any consequences. But was that really the best way for both of them? It was one thing for Mika to be caught up in problems, but did Yuu really have to jump off the cliff and fall down in the darkness together with him?

Absentmindedly Mika raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, to think of a way out of this situation. He flinched as his fingertips grazed over his skin at the nick between his neck and left shoulder, feeling the two tiny wounds, which still stung even though days had passed since they had been reopened. During the first days it had almost seemed like they started to get infected with the flesh turning red and burning up right around the marks, a feeling like a knife being forced right into it, and Mika had barely been able to keep himself from screaming out loud whenever one of the kids thoughtlessly touched his shoulder, but right now no sound left his lips, the pain having mostly subsided. Only a shiver remained, when the memories broke from the depths of his mind where he had stored them away, right through the surface, bringing back images and feelings he wanted to avoid and forget at all costs. Mika was grateful to Yuu setting him free of this place and he never wanted to go back there. And he never wanted to see _that person_ again.

Keeping his gaze on his friend's back, while skipping past the puddles, the urge to protect this idiot flared up inside of him. Mika would make sure Yuu never needed to meet the people he had to deal with in the past. And if it was the last thing he would do!

"Yuu-chan, would you be so kind and finally tell me what we are planning to do?" He somehow feared the answer that was about to come.

But Yuu didn't say anything and instead just turned around to him, raising one finger to his lips, signing him to keep quiet, while calling him over with his other hand. They had made a halt at the end of the street and past it the central market place spread out before them. Mika knew this place very well, since he had crossed the market several times, whenever he had left the orphanage in the evenings. By that time, the merchants had already started packing up their goods and Mika had to come up with charm and negotiation skills, to get them to reopen their packages and sell him the remnants of the day. Sometimes he had sit down in front of the giant statue that idolized their current ruler, in the middle of the huge square and taken a break on his way, before his evening shift started. Those memories weren't particularly bad, but Mika had a bad feeling of them following his old paths. It was too close to the people he wanted to avoid.

As he joined Yuu's side, the entire square came into his view and a tiny gasp involuntarily escaped Mika's mouth. He had never been to this place during the day, since sneaking out in the evening had been suspicious enough already. There were just so many people gathered here, standing around talking, or hurrying from one shop to the next! Compared to the empty and lonely impressions he had received first, this was like the bustling life.

"Look at all these people. And they can walk around freely and buy stuff, not being controlled by some stupid teachers." Yuu's words caught Mika's attention and standing beside him he glanced slightly over to his friend. The sight almost made him jump. Yuu's eyes were sparkling with so much excitement and anticipation Mika had never seen in them before, while a big and honest smile spread across his face. The blonde couldn't help but stare at his face, amazed by the emotions displayed on it, as well as his own feelings welling up in his chest. Since coming to the orphanage four years ago, Yuu had never left the property, all the children being constantly watched by the staff. There was a valuable reason for it, but right now Mika couldn't help but to regret them being locked up behind those walls, with close to no contact to the life taking place outside. How much he wished he had seen that expression on Yuu's face some time during the last years. If they had sneaked out earlier, would his friend not have looked so lifeless and hateful all the time? Would he have opened up earlier to the children and to him? There was no way of knowing.

His eyes still fixated on Yuu, Mika took in every last detail of his face during that moment, trying to recall it in his memories and saving it for later times.

Then Yuu blinked, his grin becoming childish and wicked, as he returned Mika's gaze.

"With that many people around those lucky bastards won't notice their pouches gone, don't you think?"

"So that was your plan, huh?" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like he was about to lecture someone. It wasn't really that Mika was in any way surprised. He knew Yuu well enough to figure he would pull off something risky like stealing from the townsfolk.

"Yuu-chan, I cannot let you become a criminal. Do you really want that? Stealing from people? What if somebody catches us? Do you want to lose a hand or even your head?" Mika wasn't done yet, only stopping for catching some breath, but Yuu took this opportunity to wave him off before he stepped out of the street.

"Relax. We just have to make sure nobody catches us!" A moment later Yuu joined the crowd and almost disappeared immediately, leaving a dumbfounded and speechless Mika, who finally hurried over not to lose him in the flood of adults. Stepping into the crowd he felt like he just joined a gathering of titans, the people being double their size and heads held up high, no one seemed to notice the two children walking past or right in front of them. Mika's fear to be recognized subsided, as he kept avoiding the legs and feet. Instead he worried for them being run over at some point. This was almost like being caught in a stampede and if they didn't watch out, they would be separated and swept away by the sheer masses of people. Keeping his gaze fixated on Yuu's back, he followed his friend, his light leading him out of this suffocating chaos. At least he hoped for it.

"Yuu-chan!" Finally Mika caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around.

"Watch out!" He found himself being pushed to the side, avoiding two fully grown men who had been caught up in an argument, before Yuu grabbed his hand and pulled him along, both of them now walking in the direction the people were leading to.

"If this continues, we might get run over. Do you want us to get hurt? Please, forget about the money and let us get back to the orphanage. There surely is another way for you to help me out." The whisper started to sound like a desperate plea and as Yuu looked at his face with an earnest expression, Mika's own features being reflected in his friend's eyes, he really hoped he had gotten into his thick skull, past the troublesome determination and back to the bit of reason there might be in there.

But then Yuu's eyes shifted past him, the wide grin the blonde knew so well returning and as the excitement radiated off his eyes, Mika knew he had lost the battle for good.

"Just look how slow and blind they are." He said, quietly pointing over to a man, who had just walked past them without even noticing the two. "Their pouches are right at our level and they wouldn't even notice us stealing them. Here see!"

The blade flashed, the sunlight being reflected by it, as he pulled out the small and elegantly shaped dagger he had been hiding under his shirt and Mika's eyes widened in shock, the sight of his friend getting hold of a dangerous weapon all so worrying.

"Where did you-?"

Yuu pointed behind him, where the simple argument of the two men slowly developed into a fight, their voices growing louder with every word.

"One of those two guys just now. They had been so focused in whatever they are arguing about, he didn't even notice when I took it out of his belt. I figured we could need it with what we are planning on doing-" He stopped, catching Mika's stern, cautionary stare that didn't want to leave his features. Yuu shrunk a little, as he dug his head to avoid the other's eyes. Then he took the other's hand and pulled him along, all the while still trying to explain.

"Their money is dancing right in front of our noses. It's so easy to take it." It wasn't like Yuu was wrong with that. Only being half the size of a grown up, Mika could see the leather bags dangling from the belts right before his eyes. But no matter how easy Yuu wanted to make it sound, they had no experience whatsoever with this stuff and surely someone would catch them at it! He couldn't be seriously trying to take that risk, could he?

Just as Mika wanted to beat it into his friend's head that they should go home right now, Yuu let go of his hand, while taking out his new weapon, intently fixating the person walking in front of them. It was a strongly build, black haired man with an intimidating appearance, one of the kind you wouldn't want to get in a fight with, if you cherished the bones in your body.

 _No Yuu don't!_ Mika would have liked to scream it out loud after him, but then they would get into trouble for sure. Chanting these words over and over as he desperately watched Yuu drawing closer, he couldn't move a muscle, almost frozen in shock and fear. It was too late to pull the idiot back now, but Mika also didn't want to get in his way and make everything worse. Damn his friend for putting him into that position.

It was over in less than a moment. Yuu moved at such a speed, for a second he was completely gone from Mika's sight, the next he already turned around, a triumphant grin spreading across his face and a small, kidney shaped, leather bag in his hands. The drawstring holding it close had been cut short, as Yuu had slid them, disconnecting the pouch from the belt hook it had been attached to.

Both of them stepped to the side, disappearing in the masses and getting as far away as possible from that person.

"It's heavy." The idiot next to him commented, as he weighed the bag in his right hand, the content giving off a metallic clinging as he did so. "I wonder how much it is."

"How did you just do that? So fast –" Mika had not even seen Yuu _move,_ let alone him actually cut the drawstrings. And there was no way he could have practiced it the last four years. He had acted so fast, the man had not even noticed Yuu's presence. It was almost like he had disappeared back there.

"Mmmh? I don't know." The other said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of an explanation obviously failing at it, before his eyes widened and he looked at Mika, a mixture of confusion and amazement in his features.

"Oi! I was totally awesome back there wasn't I? Now that I think about it, once I get fixated on the target everyone around us seems to move at a slower speed. Like they are frozen. He didn't notice me at all back there, didn't he? Who would have thought stealing could be that easy? With this we will get your money back in no time."

Yuu was so proud of himself he was beaming, as he waved with the bag in front of Mika's eyes. But the blonde wasn't caring about the money right now. Somehow he regretted that his friend actually made such a huge success. Encouraged as he was now, there was no way for Mika to make him stop going after other people from this point on. But no matter what incredible thing Yuu did back there, he would get caught for sure one day and the consequences would be fatal. And all because Mika hadn't been strong enough that night, as his dreams once again had been taken away from him and reality had knocked him over. For just a moment he had shown his weaknesses and Yuu had figured it out right away, now losing his head in this excited game of his that could get him killed. Eyeing that pouch, more than anything Mika felt guilt and fear creeping up inside of him, a terrifying image of a future of losing his best friend forming in his mind. It made him feel sick and cold, like all the blood had just been drained out of his body.

"Mika? You're alright? Are you feeling unwell?"

Yuu put the bag away, confiscating it safely under his shirt, before he looked over to Mika obviously worried.

"What's this? Two lost children in the crowd. Have you lost your guardian? Or are you actually lifting people of their money?" The voice was playful and light, almost soothing them into believing they did nothing wrong. Still Mika froze on the spot, as someone completely different forced his way in his thoughts and mind again. Cold sweat started trickling down his spine and only because his hands wouldn't function right anymore, he noticed that he had started trembling. He could feel the warmth leaving his body as he turned around wide eyed, trying to keep down the fear, the memories, _that man_.

The man standing in front of them wasn't him, but the boy felt the same morphed, dark intentions radiating off of him, as he gazed down at them like a carnivore, ready to kill its prey. Even though this one was dressed rather poorly and the way he held himself up, as well as the dark shadows under his eyes, made him seem roughed up and worn out, Mika couldn't help but to gaze up at him, completely terrified. No matter what form they took, they always looked the same. All of them wore the same craving madness in their eyes that drove them and turned them into the monsters of his nightmares.

"You know, I don't need to tell anybody." The voice of the man sounded teasing, like a parent messing around with his children. And Mika still couldn't move, trapped in his own fears and in the aura of the monster in front of him. Even as the man drew closer, leaning in on them, the boy still remained panic struck, wide eyed and frozen in place.

"It can be our little secret. You just need to offer me a bit of your blood. That's all. Nothing more."

His voice was still so light like trying to lure in a cautious animal, while he already stretched out his filthy hands and Mika still couldn't move. _His damn body just wouldn't move_. This disgusting monster was so close and he _just couldn't get away!_

"Mika!"

Yuu's voice was like the savior that pulled him out from under the water. And suddenly he was set free.

Eyeing the hands stretched out after him one last time, Mika avoided the fast grip of the stranger easily before he flung himself over to Yuu. Taking his friend's hand, he ran through the masses of people and past them, fleeing from that terrifying man as far away as possible.

"Mika!" He didn't know how long they had been running like this when Yuu finally pulled his hand away, but the marketplace had already disappeared. Mikaela stopped in his tracks, but still looked around hectically, waiting for the man to come chasing after them right behind the next corner.

"Who was that guy just now? And what did he mean by wanting blood from us? Hey Mika!" Yuu grabbed his arm and pulled him around with so much force, Mika almost lost his footing and tumbled into him. He threw one last worried look over to the street corner, but nobody was about to turn up. The man might not even have pursued them.

"What exactly happened back there? Oi, are you alright? You look pale."

Yuu was still trying to make sense of the situation and Mika couldn't keep on ignoring his questions. He inhaled and exhaled once deeply, before he looked up and faced his friend with a serious expression.

"There are some dark places in this city were scary people like him acquire potions, that poison his body and mind. Once they exceed a certain point they are only driven by their desires alone and for some reason start craving the taste of human blood. It's really not much they take, only a few drops of blood to satisfy their cravings but over the time they start to demand it more and more often. There are a few people out there, who make their money in giving away small bits of their blood to them."

"How do you kn-" Yuu stopped as it slowly dawned upon him and the shock became visible on his face. Mika lowered his head and fixated the ground. He had wanted to avoid dragging his friend in all this. And he didn't want Yuu to know about it either. Just look how great he was at this.

"Please Yuu-chan." His voice had grown quiet, but a desperate plea was delivered in it. "Please, let's just get back to the orphanage. We've got enough money for today, haven't we?"

The other let his gaze wander over him as he kept thinking, before he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine." Yuu answered, exchanging an intent look with the boy. "I think we can take a break for a few days. And Mika, you don't need to come with me if it becomes too painful to bear. I can take care of myself." He grabbed Mika's hand and pulled him along as he began leading the way back home. "But you know, you are really amazing. Dealing with people like this one, day after day." As the blonde looked up he saw the other smiling at him with wide fascinated eyes. He didn't know why but somehow his heart started to beat a little faster and nice warmth settled into his body.

"And you have been extremely fast back there. Like I didn't even see you move and then you had us both already running. Really if you start stealing as well, I'm sure we would be unstoppable!"

As Yuu continued praising him to put his thoughts away from the recent situation and to calm him down in his own way, Mika couldn't help but wonder how indeed he easily avoided the attack just now, as well as the reaction time Yuu had shown when he was stealing the pouch. It almost seemed inhuman and they never had any kind of training, so there was no way they could move that quick. Had it something to do with their disease? Was this the cause of the research of the doctors? He shook his head. There was no way doctor Saito would answer him those questions. Besides, he had something else to worry about.

Watching Yuu talking excitedly while being pulled forward by him, Mika couldn't help but smile sadly. So they had started stealing. How was he supposed to keep this idiot's head out of trouble from now on?

* * *

With the dark sky above, the statue of Tenri Hiragi seemed even more monstrous and intimidating than it already used to be, its stone features overviewing the market place and possibly even more than that. Whenever Guren visited this place, he felt like the eyes of the monument followed his every move and it brought back memories of the past, when much colder eyes – the original ones – had looked down on him, always disapproving and always without mercy. Even though it was already many years ago, he could still remember how the statue had been build, replacing its predecessor, which had resembled their former king. Back then Guren hadn't even once been to the palace, still not knowing what kinds of people the Hiragis were or what their relationship to the Ichinoses meant.

But that he got taught soon enough.

At the age of five he had finally been summoned to the palace as well, accompanying his father for the first time. Of course he had been excited. He had never seen the home of the emperor up so close, usually just having his imagination run crazy of what the interior of that enormous place looked like. To finally be able to take a step into the fairytale, to actually see it become reality with his own eyes was what he had dreamt of until then. He had been naive till the last. Even though his father told him to be careful and not to get his hopes up, the sheltered kid had not understood the warnings of the man. Of course he would do whatever the king told him and his father didn't need to remind him again and again of it. Tenri Hiragi was the king after all, their leader, the one protecting this land and its people.

He hadn't understood in the least.

The protection didn't apply to everyone and certainly not to the Ichinose mongrels. Yes, the kid had known that the Hiragis always saw them as something less important, but never did he believe it could turn out this bad. And his father hadn't warned him, even though he knew how it would end. He followed the summoning and stepped right into the enemy's territory bringing his son with him, because there was no other choice. With tears streaming down his face, the boy had to witness his father getting beaten into a pulp right in front of him, unable to help him, unable to do anything against it. Ordered to watch by his majesty, the king. Whenever Guren had begged, whenever he had screamed at them to stop it, the beating only turned out to get worse. With his cold, unmoving eyes the king had watched the struggle, even ordering the boy to hurt his father himself. Guren still remembered the expression in his father's eyes, when the boy had looked at him for help, just wanting both of them to run away from this nightmare. The insecure and wounded child hoped for his father to solve this situation, to take him in his arms and reassure him that everything would be alright and something like this would never occur again.

 _Do what the king tells you to do! –_ was the answer he received from those eyes.

Back then Guren had learned two things. They were all at the Hiragi's mercy and could be crushed under their feet whenever they felt like it, only being allowed to live for entertainment. If you want to live you follow the Hiragis' orders without question, no matter what it meant or what they wanted you to do. Bow your head and be the loyal dog that gets beaten by its owner, if you don't want to get yourself and everyone you hold dear killed.

They also taught him how weak and insignificant he was in the face of the leaders. His father hadn't been able to protect his son or himself, kneeling on the ground and accepting every humiliation with a smile. And Guren had been unable to help him. Too weak, forever too weak. Too weak to protect the ones dear to him, becoming another loyal dog to the Imperial Family.

It was all to teach the future head of the Ichinose clan a lesson. To never rebel against the Hiragis, to know his place in this god forsaken hierarchy. To remain trash under their shoes and accept every humiliation and punishment they would receive without any fight or backtalk. It was all to lose his free will in this world.

With a sigh Guren looked up at the monument again, wondering what would change once the next Hiragi in line would take over the throne. Right now the choice stood between Seishiro and Mahiru and Mahiru was by far the most capable in the family. But what would a life under her rule be like? Guren couldn't imagine it; not until the old ass was finally burning down in hell. And that would take many more years and a lot of more pain and suffering to come.

"Guren, pay attention or we will lose her." Mito reminded him, her voice growing impatient, as the weather kept on getting worse. For a change, she was not wearing a wig today, presenting her uncommonly crimson hair in the broad daylight and people already started to stare, quietly whispering behind their backs. At some point they even made way for her – a descendent of the mighty Jujo family was not usually seen by the common folk without a bunch of escorts and certainly not casually walking around the marketplace – and even though Guren knew her very well, he too noticed the air of a royal that surrounded her.

Naturally this was not a secret operation. One of the problems in having friends from the ten noble families was they always had to disguise themselves, pretending to be a different person while his subordinates like Sayuri and Shigure – who didn't need to fear of having their high reputation damaged, or being marked as a traitor by their own relatives – could stay in their normal attire, being not as famous as his two other friends. Guren himself, who was usually looked down upon at any social gathering, didn't believe anyone of the citizens would recognize him as an Ichinose as long as he didn't wear the family crest out in the open. He wasn't even sure if every member of the ten families knew what he looked like.

A good point in having important friends – you could use them to enter places you wouldn't be seen in under normal circumstances and investigate. Even though secretly following a person was impossible, those two could actually interact with the target without having any suspicion fall on them. There was still a possibility of having someone discover Goshi and Mito had robbed them, but the fear of falsely accusing a high ranking noble was too big to even voice their complaint to others.

As long as they didn't rob one of the other ten noble families or the Hiragis themselves, that is.

Guren scratched the back of his head and yawned, earning a disapproving glare from the other. He could almost hear Mito reprimanding him again, his careless and annoyed behavior at investigations always pissing her off. It was the same as back then, when he had first met her. Times changed people, but some traits stayed the same forever.

"Really though. For once I wanted to visit the shops I like to get my jewelry for the ball. And out of all places it has to be the one I like the least. You don't expect me to wear the stuff from there later on, do you?"

"If you are willing to spend a fortune on something and then not wear it at all? You are pretty careless with the money of your family, are you not?" He raised an eyebrow at her, as her expression became troubled. Out of all of them Mito was always the most conscientious and even though she hadn't the best relationship with her family, uselessly throwing their money around still made her feel guilty.

Finally their target entered the expected store and next to him Mito, with a face that looked like everything seemed hopeless, sighed before she took a seat on one of the stone benches lining the outer skirts of the square. Guren took a stance behind her, watching the market and pretending to be a guard of the Jujo's, making sure the young lady of the house wouldn't get hurt. Like Mito needed any protection, the woman was probably able to take down all the guards and attackers by herself.

"There are so many goldsmiths in this city, but she had to pick Akure's. His jewelry is heavy and bulky, you get the feeling he wants to cover your entire existence in gold. Of course it is shiny and eye catching, but most of the time it is just too overbearing. I have never seen something half decent in there." Mito kept grumbling, obviously complaining to Guren about their target's stupidity as well as half blaming him for having to sacrifice herself again for the job.

"He is said to be the best goldsmith in town and all the women praise his work. Agatha and her worshipper buy most of their jewelry at his place. Lady Valery is just following the examples of society."

"I don't see anyone of the high society wearing Akure's jewelry. It's just for those poor souls who need gold and diamonds to appear rich and important. As far as I know their political influence is close to zero, if they don't seduce someone with a higher ranking. In the end everyone will think I'm trying to get into bed with someone at the ball." She sounded defeated and embarrassed, as she probably imagined the evening in a few weeks time. To his surprise Guren had been invited as well, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I thought that's what those festivals are for?" He answered, the temptation to tease the other in that kind of situation was just too big. However, before Mito could turn around and yell at him, Sayuri stumbled into their view.

"Lady Valery Inuoka is about to leave the shop." She reported, crossing her arms with an almost angry expression, which apparently wasn't directed at them. "She is leaving the necklace in their care to get it polished and fixed in the next week. As far as I could see, there is an apprentice in addition to Akure himself."

"Well then, we better give him the customer of a lifetime." Mito shrugged, her face turning into a grimace as she stood up. She looked like she was about to eat something disgusting."Don't you dare ditch me! I don't care how long it will take, you guys stay here."

"What? But I thought I could make my way over to Sangiunem. You are no fun. I don't think Akure ever had a client who is part of the ten families. I doubt he will let you leave that easily, without showing you his entire collection. Why not give your guard some time off to enjoy himself?"

At the mention of the establishment, Mito shook her head, her cheeks turning a feint color of red. He grinned as she turned around grumbling something like 'terrible guy', before she walked away from them.

Turning around to Sayuri, Guren exhaled loudly before he let himself drop on the bench as well. His behavior was far from elegant, but right here in the middle of the city he was just a stranger with no one judging or offending him.

"You were back early." He said looking up to Sayuri, who seemed to have calmed down by now.

"I was kicked out by his apprentice." She replied, a hint of irritation remaining in her tone. "Seems like I am not the right kind of clientele. I guess he wants only the rich coming to his store, saying I couldn't afford any of the goods anyway."

Clearly she was not dressed like a noble woman, wearing leather pants, a vest and a flax shirt under a cloak instead of beautiful dresses; it wasn't surprising Akure had driven her away. The old man made a fortune reading the wishes of his female customers off their lips and being the understanding soul women would turn to. But with someone in man's clothes like Sayuri in his store, who looked like she had never been to the richer districts of the city, he saw his business as well as his good reputation going downhill.

Guren's subordinates were both dedicated to their work and had been trained as thieves all their lives. They were used to look roughed up or even like homeless beggars, all for the purpose of disguising themselves and to gather information. But Guren wondered from time to time, if they had ever wished for a different life, whenever they watched the clients or targets. A life without hiding and following orders, just once being the center of attention. Of course they would never admit to it, even if he asked.

"Lady Valery seemed really fond of the necklace. She must like this man of the Nii family."

"Either that, or she was just proud of herself for receiving a gift from him instead of her rivals."

Right now the second son of the Nii family was about to choose a bride and additionally to being among the ten families he was also very handsome, having the ladies marveling at him wherever he went. In the woo of their future husband Valery Inuoka had received an expensive necklace from him, much to her rivals distress. One of those ladies however was in a league with Lady Agatha and so an entire society of noble women had turned against Valery. One could almost feel sorry for her.

"This is just tiring." Guren said, eyes wandering over to the market as he thought about the unimportant and unnecessary fights those women seemed to hold so dear. They didn't need to struggle for surviving day after day – having their loving husbands and dear fathers supporting them – and certainly had too much time on their hands, causing trouble for one another as well as different parties. He needed to stop taking on these jobs, dragging the Moon Order into a mess he feared was soon about to escalate. And he needed to stop soon.

Guren resumed watching the people, as Sayuri sat down on the bench next to him. Even with the rain coming down every hour now and then, it was quite busy these days. And masses of people attracted pickpockets of all kinds, moving elegantly through the bulk like being part in a huge swarm, trying to become some of the most peaceful members to not be noticed. Drive their focus somewhere else; be quick and silent like a predator. If you wanted to survive with stealing, there was more required than just reflexes. Watching your target, studying its every move, hiding in its blind spot. In the beginning relying on reflexes and speed might be enough, but over the time one needed to think, since targets started learning as well and if you got caught everything could be over. Guren remembered the days when he was taught all this by his teachers and had made his first clumsy attempts right on this market place. He wondered how many were trying to do the same right now.

As he saw two kids hand in hand fighting their way out of the mass and disappearing into a street at his right, an unpleasant thought returned in his mind.

 _It's time to call the youngsters together again._ His shoulders sunk in defeat as he remembered a room full of hyperactive kids and his eyes closed tiredly. He had never been the kind of human who could teach well, but somehow they still got all excited whenever they had a session with him. He had lost count of how often Sayuri and Shigure had taken care of these matters and as much as he wished to shove it off to them again, once in a while he had to take responsibility as the leader of the Moon Order.

"Guren-sama." Sayuri's strained voice caught him by surprise and he looked up, right as another figure diverged from the swarm of people.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah it's him." Guren replied bewildered, watching the man in rags passing by.

"The last time I saw him he was one of the richest merchant in this city. What on earth happened?" Sayuri asked in a kind of wonder, as she watched one of their former targets leaving the market. Lucal Wesker had once been a wine merchant, delivering even to the palace. His appearance was always extravagant even for the taste of the nobles, but what had once been powder on his face and self applied charcoal under his eyes was now exhaustion and sleep deficiency. He used to wear the finest clothes, designed especially for him. The rags that covered his body now made this former merchant look like a beggar.

"Desmodus." Guren answered her question. They had kept a profile on Wesker in case he would start searching for them. Guren knew the merchant had started to take the drug, which circulated through the population and spread like a disease, but never had he imagined to see a man like Wesker in that kind of state in such a short period of time. The liquid with which the Imperial Demons controlled the people in huge parts of the city, was applied in tiny dosages to the eyes, instantly calming the mind as well as triggering the efficiency of the human body. People became quicker in their reflexes, the body responding better to their surroundings and will, but to keep the effect going they needed more and more portions of the drug. And soon the weird side effects formed as well.

"There should be enough poor souls out there from which he can draw blood. Some sources say they have seen him visiting Sangiunem more frequently as well. Living like this sure wastes the money." Still he had never expected to see a person ruined this much by Desmodus. Guren knew the drug was a powerful weapon, but maybe he had still underestimated it. For once he was glad the Moon Order hadn't felt the need for such means, putting their effort in training the recruits instead of helping out with remedies. In the end they would just have been enslaved by it.

* * *

 _This is not possible._

Frozen in place from the shock, Guren again eyed the stack of paper being placed at the edge of his desk. If he was about to sit down in his chair, he wouldn't even be able to look above it. He had just finished up the old one two days ago, so how on earth could such an amount of documents be passed on to him in the short time, which had passed since then? Unless…

Slowly he took the first few records and skipped through them, his expression visibly darkening as his eyes hurried over the paper. And he had just wondered about the Demons the other day…

"Guren-sama we could lend you a hand. In times like this you might find our help useful." Shigure offered, looking at the reports that bound her master to his desk like an enemy she was about to slice into pieces with her hidden knives. They had probably skipped through a few reports as well, already knowing who was responsible for this, even though the letters had been addressed to Guren only. What reliable retainers he had, indeed.

He sighed in defeat, placing the pieces of paper back on the stack while trying to figure out how much time he would need to finish this work. The Imperial Demons had given him some time off, but of course that wouldn't have lasted forever and now the blackmailing and power struggle had started again as it seemed. But did they really have to attack that many of his stores? It was almost as if someone was trying to give him a hint.

His expression hardened, his eyes becoming stern and unmoving as he remembered a certain person, who would use these kinds of means to deliver a need or message. Why couldn't he give him an order directly for once, without the representation of the enormous power this organization had at its disposal? Maybe it ran in the family.

"No, that is something I have to attend to on my own." He answered, looking at both Shigure and Sayuri and hesitating for a moment before giving out new orders. "I need you two to stop anyone from disturbing me. And I really mean anyone. Even if it is someone who thinks highly of themselves and uses the name of the Demons. I don't want anyone to enter this room during the next hours."

If Kureto wanted to force him to obey an order he hadn't even heard of, then he should do it properly without involving the Ichinose's innocent merchants. Guren wouldn't just comply with such a behavior. If the Imperial Demons thought the Moon Order would just jump at any order they received, he could give up their integrity for good and become a tool to the syndicate right away. And he knew his people would want for him to do the same thing, after all they also had some form of pride swelling in their hearts for this organization. Forcing this guy to send a second messenger might also not be bad, after all he had already robbed and damaged Guren's property. For all he knew of Kureto, taking the next step would actually require for the Moon Order to act against the Demons, which they weren't planning on. So letting the guy hang in thin air once in a while might knock him off his perch and back to reality.

"Also contact the other families of the Order. I might be planning another session for next week. The youngsters need to get beaten into shape once in a while, or we will never be able to use them. They have rested long enough."

At this both his subordinates stopped in their tracks and looked at Guren with wide eyes.

"You are planning on teaching again?" Sayuri was the one who spoke up first, even though Guren could see the same confused question being reflected on Shigure's face. Was it that much of a surprise for him to fulfill one of the duties his father had left him with?

"Yeah. And rest assured, I'm not going to pass it on to you this time."

He exhaled loudly, as Sayuri clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's wonderful Guren-sama! I'm sure the children will look forward to the lessons as well. It's going to lift their spirits and encourage them to train even harder."

They left his room before they could see him rolling his eyes. There was nothing to get excited about, since Guren was literally the worst teacher ever. How these kids had picked up some of his tricks was still a miracle to him. He mostly spent the time with sleeping while they were attending their given tasks, picking difficult locks and having Sayuri and Shigure explain the different tools to them. They needed to learn the basics before they could actually start pickpocketing and night raids. How could one decipher encrypted documents? What to look out for at observations? How to disguise themselves as a different person, imitating a different behavior or lying right to the target's faces? Guren had neglected the kids for too long, but with the upcoming turbulences he already foresaw, it was important to have more ears and eyes at his disposal.

He sighed, making a mental note to complete their education by the end of this summer. It would require one hell of work for the studying _and_ teaching side. But right now you could consider them mature enough to trust them with some responsibility, so completing their final exams at sixteen still seemed to be a possible option.

 _Talking about work…._ Guren sighed and sat down behind his desk. It was still early afternoon, so he should be able to get a good amount of it done by the end of the day.

* * *

He had finished half of the work by nightfall. The remaining sunlight had vanished an hour ago, the days still being rather short, even though the cold season slowly made way for warmer ones. At some point Guren had lighted a lamp, its light now constantly flickering and producing dancing shadows on the walls. It was peacefully quiet.

As expected the Imperial Demons had come to collect their protection money this morning, rampaging his stores in different districts all at the same time. At least no one had gotten hurt, but the material losses added up to quite a sum of money. It was usual procedure how the leader of the syndicate planned to get the attention of his prey and the Moon Order hadn't been the first of those cases.

Internally Guren cursed the guy and hoped for someone to send him down to hell one day.

It was right when the young Ichinose finally thought about taking a short break, when his ears received a knocking sound coming from the door. He hesitated for a second, a grin flashing across his features, before he called out to the other side. At his words the door opened carefully, much too slowly, the light of the room not reaching far enough to illuminate the hallway as well, letting Guren's visitor stay invisible in the darkness. No voice rang over from the other side and no person entered the room. Complete silence filled his study wouldn't it have been for the constant scratching sound of Guren's quill, as he kept putting down his signatures.

Then, like a lightning spreading out in the night sky, the arrow flew through the air at a speed not visible to the naked eye. It passed by Guren only a few millimeters away from his face and finally hit the wall behind him; the shaft swinging from the force of the impact as the missile got stuck, leaving an unmistakable hole in its target.

Guren however hadn't even looked up once since calling out to the visitor, still continuing his work dutifully and in silence.

"You know, I actually really liked that wall. I was even thinking about hanging up some family portraits." He finally said, still not granting the attacker a single look.

"Oh come on! No reaction at all? That is just boring." The voice replied playfully, with a teasing undertone mixed in. A figure moved in the shadows of the hallway, making the first steps into Guren's study. The man was dressed in black, making his shining snow-white hair stick out even more. He was covered by a coat from which Guren could tell had many secret pockets to hide weapons, messages as well as tools and that distracted from his otherwise skinny body. However, even though he looked weak, the intruder was far from helpless, implied by the sword hanging from his belt at his right side, as well as the small takedown bow, which was already demounted by now, the parts sticking out among the arrows in the quiver.

"Don't say you expected me already." Shinya said, raising his hands and shaking his head in disbelief as he walked over to Guren's desk.

"I was hoping for it not to be you, but since the Gods hate me there was no other option."

"Mean! But I know you are just shy Guren. Since you haven't seen me in a while you must have really missed me." Shinya gave him a wide, wicked grin before he took the seat in front of Guren's desk, not asking for any permission as he made himself at home.

"Go die." The other gave a short answer, placing the quill back in the ink glass, catching himself cursing the second Hiragi on this day.

"Is that how you greet an old friend? Seriously, to think that the Head of the Ichinoses has no manners at all. I'm a guest. So be nice to me at least."

"What kind of friend or guest shoots at his host?"

"One who is familiar with you."

Guren sighed. Meeting this guy always meant trouble.

"You know I got better stuff to do than to babysit you."

"No you don't~"

"The perfect Hiragi right there. Thinking the world revolves around them."

"Doesn't it? Last time I checked this statement was still accurate."

"Just go die somewhere, where nobody sees you."

Shinya's laugh was like a melody as it sounded off the walls in the room. Guren tried really hard to keep a serious expression on his face, after all he had to stay the dignified head of his clan, but somehow a smirk sneaked its way in. He should have known better. No matter how hard Guren always tried to shut the Hiragi up, the banter usually ended up with his heart becoming a bit lighter after it, just forgetting the burden he was carrying for just a moment.

"I've been gone for almost a year and that's how you welcome me after all this time."

"Actually after the first few months I thought you had gotten yourself killed somewhere."

"Really? Did you moan me? Did you cry?" Why was this stupid guy always laughing?

As a reply Guren grunted.

"Hell no."

"Ahhh that's what I thought. Keeping it all inside and not showing your real emotions. But that is not good Guren, you know? It will slowly eat you up from within. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on. You can let all the sorrow of the last months run free and get swept away. After all I'm still alive and kicking."

"Yeah, that is indeed something to cry about."

Shinya opened his mouth for a reply, however –

"Guren-sama!"

The voices of Guren's subordinates could be heard in the hallway, coated with panic and uneasiness.

"There might be an intruder-" Shigure called out, stepping into the light and stopping herself as well as Sayuri, when her eyes took in the situation before her. Shinya who was still seated comfortably in the middle of the room crooked his head and waved over to both women.

"Shigure, Sayuri. Long time no see. I'm sorry for the unannounced visit, but as you can see I already made myself at home. Not much help there from Guren, however."

If glares could really kill people, Shinya Hiragi would have dropped dead right there. Still, instead of answering Shinya, both women exchanged a look of understanding, before taking a few steps forward, finishing in a bow.

"We are very sorry for our incompetence Guren-sama." Sayuri said, her tone dead serious. "Even though you ordered us to keep out any visitor, this man escaped our eyes and infiltrated your home. We shall dispose of him, if you wish so." Both of them stayed like that, awaiting his next orders.

"Look up." Guren said. He understood how important Sayuri and Shigure saw their positions, with how much pride it filled them to follow someone like him, resulting in them taking the job as a grave matter. He had never wanted them to act this clingy, but being drilled to protect and serve him since childhood, those two had dedicated their lives to the duty.

"There was no mistake on your side." Guren reassured them as they met his gaze. "This guy sneaks in and out of places with a much higher security than we could afford. Just like a rat."

"Oi!"

"Even I have trouble to stop him when he gets serious and it was no harm done. And since it is my job to deal with the irritating Hiragis anyway, you can leave this guy to me." As if to prove his point, Guren's fist shot down on the table, barely missing the hand of said Hiragi, who had just tried to shift one of the letters in his direction. He glared at Shinya with eyes like daggers, but the other just grinned at him and took the report anyway, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair to get into a comfortable reading position.

"But Guren-sama!" Both women spoke up in unison, being that much in sync it made Guren wonder if they had actually practiced it. Of course they would complain. Would it have been anyone other than Shinya, a security breach like that one could have easily cost Guren his life. Even though he was sure they had taken the necessary measurements to protect this place and – had it in fact been any other person than Shinya – his subordinates would have certainly stopped them.

Smirking, he shook his head at them, moving his hand to wave them off.

"We will talk about it later. Now resume to your work, while I take care of this guy."

Shigure and Sayuri stared at him for a moment as if waiting for another confirmation, before they nodded and left the room without another word. Once the door was closed behind them, Guren escaped a sighed and he leaned back in his chair.

"Did you seriously just say 'No harm done'? You still know of the fact that there is an arrow piercing the wall behind you?" Shinya glanced at him from the side, still reading the text on the piece of paper in front of him.

"How could I forget your lovely present?" Guren replied bored, without looking at the other. A second later he shot forward, leaning over the table and snatching the report out of Shinya's hands. Even though the guy was his friend, having a spy going through the intern secrets of the Order might not really be the best idea.

"Seems like problems have just come up." Shinya said innocently, looking at the paper on Guren's desk as well as the report which had just left his grasps. His tone sounded so casual Guren might have believed the subliminal question delivered with it to be real.

"Don't say something stupid like this, when you guys are the ones responsible for it." He replied, and for the first time that evening the stupid smile left Shinya's features and to Guren's own regret he didn't know if he was happy or sad about it. "So tell me, what does Kureto want? He must be damn serious if he sends you to persuade me."

Shinya closed his eyes and held his breath, before he exhaled sharply, straightening up in his seat and turning around to fully face Guren. In his stern gaze, worry and determination fought a battle with no definite winner in the end.

"How much do you know about the Hyakuya Church?" Shinya asked, his voice calm and grave, the complete opposite of his usual tone when he spoke to Guren. The sudden question took the young Ichinose aback, but he didn't even flinch as he met the other's eyes, being determined to not give his confusion away in an unnecessary reaction.

"Just as much as anyone else. They are a religious cult, their tenets and beliefs being widespread among the common folk, giving them immense power. Since they are accepted this much by the people, the Imperial Family could not make a direct move against them until now, without angering a huge part of the population."

It was a vague explanation of the organization, since many knew that the Sect wasn't all they pretended to be, using the faith and hope of people to manipulate them. Much to Guren's bother, Shinya clearly didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer.

"Guren, I know you have robbed at least one member of the Ten Families until now and Kureto-nii knows it as well. So there is no point in hiding it. And while I might be Kureto's messenger and spy, I'm also your friend, so don't think I will share information with him which will get you guys into trouble."

Guren hesitated, letting his gaze drift through the room. This man had saved his life multiple times before and ever since Shinya had become Kureto's messenger, the Moon Order had stayed a target much too small to bother in the Demon's eyes. He wasn't sure how much his friend was responsible for it, but Shinya had already proven to be a friend of Guren's people.

"I found a document in Rikudou's study, sent by Tenri Hiragi and addressed to the heads of the Ten Families. It stated about a gathering in which the future cooperation with the Hyakuya church should be discussed, considering the achievement both parties have made during the last months. He was satisfied with the results until now and hopes for them to be completed by the end of next year. Of course the letter never said what in fact they were doing."

"So father called for a gathering, huh." Shinya repeated the just said absentmindedly, his expression darkening as memories clouded his eyes. In the end he had never been fond of his family, back then just trying to survive every day of his childhood – much like Guren.

"The two greatest rivaling organizations in our country suddenly stop facing each other and start working hand in hand. The result could be terrifying. And the cause for those circumstances even more so." Guren spoke his mind, the fear for the future haunting him during the last days. What were those former enemies trying to accomplish? Who would they turn their combined power against? He just hoped – when the day of their action finally arrived – that the members of the Moon Order survived the ordeal.

Shinya sighed, turning away as he hesitated. Guren figured he knew more about the case, but evaluated whether he should or should not avoid the question.

"I need you to act carefully with the information I'm about to give you. If word got out I shared a confidential Hiragi secret with the outside, I could be executed for it."

The heavy silence that followed was almost suffocating, as they stared at each other, a million unspoken words between them. They had depended their lives on one another many times before, so for Shinya to act this cautious in front of the other was unusual and meant the circumstances were severe.

"Discretion is my work." The words were directed rather to a client than to a friend and conveyed a gravity that nailed them both to the ground of the inescapable reality.

"The Imperial Family and the Hyakuya Sect have worked together some time before. Their collaboration stopped four years ago."

"With the end of the war, huh?" Guren replied in thoughts. A few years ago Caelumos, the country they lived in, had been at war with their neighbor Perdue. It was the basic power struggle concerning territories and resources and since the Hiragis were even feared by ruling families outside of this country, conflicts were common and predictable. The main battle ground had been outside of their territories, the development of the fights mostly unknown to the folk and one day resulted in the Hiragis' victory. However not many troops had made their way back from the border and those who did never spoke of the war again.

"I don't know what they did to win the war, but remember that barely any person of royal blood and higher ranking had to join the fights? It's still a mystery what happened in those lands."

"So you think they have some kind of amazing weapon and are now producing more?"

"That's what Kureto-nii wants to know. We got information on the Imperial Family staying in contact with the Hyakuya Sect, but what they are doing exactly is still a secret."

 _So Kureto is fearing his own father for once._

"So?" Guren raised an eyebrow, finally understanding the situation. "The Imperial Demons want us to investigate what those two sides are planning. And because the job involves the possibility of making the two most dangerous parties of our country my enemy, as well as being executed for treason once I unravel the mystery, Kureto wrecks my stores to prove a point and force me to accept his orders. No wonder he was sending you."

Shinya's smile was sad as he turned around and for some reason Guren's heart turned heavy as he reminded himself of the positions they both held, working for different sides and being forced to turn against each other, if one terrible day called for it.

"This turns our happy reunion rather dark, doesn't it?"

"Have you ever delivered no bothersome messages to me?"

"Mmmh, do you remember that one time, when we got rid of –"

"Yes, I know! There is no need to remind me of that."

"But you looked so relieved afterwards. It's strange because any other person would have enjoyed –"

"Alright, shut up already!"

The idiot started laughing again and even though Guren tried very hard to glare at him, he couldn't fight down the grin forever.

"So what can I tell Kureto-nii? Will you accept the mission?" The Hiragi asked, finally rising out of his chair.

"Do I have another choice? With the circumstances this severe, I doubt Kureto would just let me off the hook, maybe even seeing it as betrayal if I decline and hold back important information. He would probably start killing my subordinates to prove his seriousness and get rid of the entire Moon Order, looking for someone different to gather information for him, should I still refuse." Guren's voice was calm, already having accepted the situation as it was. They avoided death day after day, always aware of the possibility to be crushed any second, to disappear without anyone left to remember them. Another calamity added to his personal hell was not something to grow desperate about, since keeping a clear head and analyzing any situation throughout was paramount.

"Then I guess I'm looking forward to work with you again Guren." Shinya answered cheerfully, not really fitting with the heavy atmosphere which still lingered in the air. At least someone was trying to make the best out of it. The man turned around, ready to leave but stopped in his tracks a second later.

"Ah I almost forgot." He said casually, before turning around in a fluid movement and throwing something in Guren's direction. For a split second a flash appeared as the object spiraled through the air, giving Guren enough time to move his hands out of the way before the tiny knife landed on his desk, stabbing the table top.

 _Seriously, what is up with those guys always damaging my property?_

He glared at the tiny object, which had just left a hole in his desk, before he took the small piece of paper attached to it.

"I was asked as a favor to deliver this message to you. Seems like we both can never say 'No' to that person."

Before Guren could fully read the message, the other was already at the door, ready to leave.

"Shinya." He called out, stopping his friend before he disappeared in the darkness of the hallway. The Hiragi leaned back his head and raised an eyebrow at him, a silent question forming in his eyes.

"It's good to see you back. Really."

"Took you long enough to say it. Don't worry; I'm not planning to disappear for another year."

 _I do hope so._ Guren thought as he stared at the door Shinya closed behind him. Although he would never say it out loud, he had missed the guy's presence and support during the last year. But having him back might also make things more complicated.

* * *

Finally our all time favorite Hiragi shows up! Took you long enough Shinya!


End file.
